Don't Cry
by Bibliophile Nincompoop
Summary: People say that when you're dieing, everything becomes clear, that you're life flashes before your eyes. Well it's bull, because the pain is blurring my vision and the only thing I can see is him. ShikaTema. Oneshot


Title: Don't Cry

Summary: People say that when you're dieing, everything becomes clear, that you're life flashes before your eyes. Well it's bull, because the pain is blurring my vision and the only thing I can see is him. ShikaTema

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_"One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure its worth watching."_

--

It happened in a split second, the line that separated life and death had been blurred.

We were fighting some band of renegades, Shikamaru of course wanted to take out the leader so he could have something to bellyache about later. We spent more effort arguing on who would fight the leader, than we did annihilating the henchmen. It resulted to a ro-sham-bo between us, and his genius mind calculated my rock, before my strategic eyes noticed his paper. So I lost against him, like usual. Maybe I should carry a shouji board around, that way I at least had a 30/70 chance of winning, rather than rock paper scissors.

I just sat it out, watching their intriguing battle ensue. Shikamaru was having a hard time trying to formulate a plan, because he was ballerina-ing all around the battle field just to escape getting electrocuted. To be honest, I was enjoying it immensely. The opponents attacks were to random and sporadic for Nara to even speculated on where and how to attack. Not to mention the lightening illuminated all of the shadows he could have used to capture the guy.

"Nara," I called in a sing-song voice. His face automatically scrunched in annoyance. "do I have to come rescue you, _again_."

"Woman." He grunted, avoiding yet another shot of lightening. "Shut. Up."

"What? Angry because you actually need my help?" I smiled wickedly from the log I perched myself on.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled.

My eyebrow twitched, as I glared at the stupid idiot. "You kiss your mother with that mouth? I'll make sure she knows how much of a gentleman you are."

I chuckled inwardly at the thought of Yoshino scolding her lazy son, but was drawn out of my thoughts when I caught the blue light shooting towards me. I only had enough time to throw my body to the floor and roll to a crouching position. The asshole actually shot at me!

"You should know your place witch, and it is not on a battlefield." The blonde man, who had the jittery azure streaks of light surrounding his body, growled at me. But he snickered and smirked, "Or maybe we should make your place my bed."

I tilted my head, as if I were thinking about it. "Hn. I don't think that's going to work out so well, considering your disposition."

He whipped around, shooting lightening at the shadow that had almost touched his own.

"Damn it woman," Shikamaru groaned. "I almost had him. Don't you ever stay quiet?"

Nara was dodging his way over to me, when the lightening nicked his arm. He was down on the ground, his arm spasming uncontrollably.

It happened in a split second, the line that separated life and death had been blurred. My line had been blurred. As soon as the smile on the blonde man's face broke out, I was running over to Shikamaru knowing full and well what was going to happen to me. A sudden pain exploded from my back, it felt like fire incinerating my blood, making it's course throughout my entire body. Lacerations tore at sides of my body and arms. Before I knew it, I was on the ground tossing and turning, my muscles jumping in erratic motions. My insides seemed to explode, causing a queasy feeling to turn my stomach. I didn't scream because I was in pain... it was because I couldn't feel anything but the steady numbness.

I don't know how long, I laid there trying to clear my eyesight. But all I could see was a darkness consuming my vision, and a permanent haze shielding it. The prevalent taste of rust and copper made my head swim, I had eternal bleeding. Just great.

I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my neck, and soon Shikamaru's frightened face was all my eyes could focus on. "Temari, you stupid stupid woman. What did you think you were doing?"

"Saving your ass." I smiled weakly, I felt the warm rivets falling from the corners of my mouth.

"Why?" He asked incredulously. "Why would you do something so stupid?"

My heart wrenched not because of my injuries, but because of the pools of liquid flooding his eyes. "Crybaby..." My voice came out so soft, it almost scared me. But I had always wondered if he'd cry for me, just like he did at the hospital that day for his friends or like he did when his sensei died. "Don't cry, not for me. With every mission comes-"

"Sacrifice." A tear rolled down his face, and landed on my cheek. "I know."

I sudden torrent of pain racked my body, and I squirmed against his chest making him just hold me tighter. Despite the excruciating pain taking it's toll on me, I noticed some things I've never realised before now. That his body temperature was two degrees warmer than mine, that he smelt of grass and pine, and that every time I think about him my heart beats faster. Great, just now as I am dieing I discover that I am in love with the lazy ass. Swell timing on my part.

"We need to get you to a hospital." He lifted me up, one arm holding my shoulders and the other hooked underneath my knees.

We sprinted through the treetops wordlessly, well he sprinted, and I watched every emotion splay across his rugged face. Why is it that I never saw how handsome is? Or that his eyebrows are extremely thin. That his nose is perfectly straight, and lips so enticingly full. Maybe I just lost too much blood, or that dieing makes you loose brain cells.

"I'm not going to make it." My voice was so raspy, it sounded like I had aged a hundred years. My teeth began to chatter though I didn't feel anything but numbness. I must look so weak and pathetic, I sighed inwardly. When I thought about my death, I always pictured myself against thousands of brute buff men, on the bloodiest of battlefields, and I fell after they were all slain.

"Don't talk like that woman." He scolded, I've never heard his voice so angry. Not even when he was swearing at me earlier.

I smiled, nestling my head into his chest. It doesn't matter how weak and girlie I look right now, I am going to leave this world messing with Nara like I always do. "You're going to name your first kid after me right? For saving you and all."

"No." He scowled at me, and I felt stupid for even saying anything. "Why would I name my first child after my wife, that's just troublesome."

Did I just hear that correctly, or is me dieing actually making me hallucinate? "How many Temaris are there in the world?"

"Probably a few," Shikamaru answered logically, but the faint blush on his cheeks made my heart do acrobatic flips and ollie oops. "but I only know one. Now be quiet woman, save your energy."

"How can you tell me to be quiet after you just told me you want to marry me." As soon as I took a breath, I regretted speaking. My chest heaved and coughs scourged my body, blood spewed from my mouth onto my chest and on his vest. It didn't stop, even though inside I pleaded for it to. Shikamaru's new found speed jostled me, making my stomach clench and twist. I reached forward and kissed his cheek, leaving a crimson imprint left behind.

"Temari?" His dark eyes shone with a happiness and worry.

I smiled my last smile, smelling his aroma the last time, and I gazed upon his face for the last time. "Bye."

My eyes fluttered open, my vision was a hundred percent even though all I could see was white. This is what's after life? I should have stayed to suffer a bit longer, this place is boring. I reached up and rubbed my temples, the harsh white hurting my head. "Heaven is giving me a headache."

"Good thing you're not in heaven." Called a voice all to familiar.

I sat up, and realized I was in the hospital. I turned to my side and Shikamaru was there, looking like he hadn't shaved let alone showered in a week maybe two. I'm alive, I didn't die. So I still may get my glorious death after all, I chuckled to myself.

"I'm glad your up." He said in a whisper, I almost didn't catch it.

"So you don't have to name your first child after me?" I smirked.

Shikamaru's solemn face scrunched up into annoyance and anger, "After all that, and all you can think about is that!"

"Nice use of your vocabulary." I picked on him.

"I don't even know why I saved you!"

"Because I saved you first."

"You're going to make the rest of my life miserable." He sighed, "But I guess I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**A/N:**I don't know what this is honestly. I just randomly decided that I was going to write a story in Temari's perspective. Making her a bit O.C. I know but I enjoyed writing it regardless.


End file.
